Blow Me Away
by Reko Reborn
Summary: The denizens of Mobius face a terrible new enemy, one that they cannot stop. But when their saviors arrive, the planet will be cast into a war larger then they can imagine... AUish, A bit of a Halo crossover, Sonadow.
1. Lying In Wait

This thing is the product of creativity, ingenuity, and lots of spare time. This story's kinda strange, it borders crossover at some points with the Halo storylines, but it isn't, I used elements from it though, It takes place on Mobius, so basically there's no humans on the planet except for Robotnick. 

The Sonic characters are the property of Sonic Team, the Halo elements where inspired by Bungie, and I think you can find what I made myself. I'm not gonna say that I'll make orderly updates or anything, the chapters will be up when I finish them.

Well that's enough of that! Now read the damn story!

* * *

Dawn broke the tranquil hold night had over the horizon, flooding the morning sky with light. The sunlight spread over hills and valleys of the mountainous forest, signaling a new day for the inhabitants. Buildings where washed over with the resonating glow, crumbled buildings where brought to light, and the rubble of past encounters where illuminated. 

A lone building on a hilltop was brought to light, destroying the shroud of darkness over it. Machines of all kinds surrounded the building, Some operational, some not, and used for all different purposes, if any at all. The light showed through an open window, casting a trail of light across the exposed room. The beam let itself lay on the tip of a bed.

But this light also landed on the face of a slumbering figure, stirred from slumber by the beam of light seemingly invoked for the sole purpose of rousing him from his sleep. The figure stirred and turned, in a vain attempt to reclaim sleep, but it was a futile endeavor, he was awake, like it or not. He mumbled his disapproval, before unwillingly succumbing to the light, sitting up in his bed. A mass up blue sat up, light reflecting slightly off the odd color of his body.

He groaned again, a peach hand moved up to rub his unopened eyes, propping his thin arm on his knee. Large green eyes emerged from under blue eyelids, looking lazily around the room. He slowly stood from the bed, shaking his head slowly; long strands hair fell down into his face. He cast a dirty look at the open window, pushing himself to the floor , bare feet connecting with a small _thump_.

He squinted through the sunlight, grasping the curtains and closing pressing them together, blocking off the sunlight forcing itself into his room. He turned and walked back to his bed, his hand ruffling though his long, outstretched hair. He sat back down, and instantly fell backward onto the soft mattress, arms outstretched.

He cast a glance at the clock sitting next to the bed, the large red letters displaying _7:30_. He let loose another groan, muttering something about the sun as he stood and walked across the room. Soft footsteps filled the air, his feet padded by a short layer of fur. He opened the door to the room, stepping out into hallway. He let out a yawn, passing by another door until he came upon a large mirror. He stopped for a moment, looking himself over.

His bare hand ruffled his hair again, which now where raised up behind his head. Quills the where, coated in short blue fur, just like the rest of his body. There was a large oval of peach fur on his chest, his arms were covered in the skin colored fur as well. His coat, despite it's short length, was ruffled and sticking up.

He brought his hand up, rubbing his black nose, letting his hand run down his muzzle, feeling the flesh around it, and shook his head, letting his hand fall limp. His large green eyes looked himself over, standing at 4 and ½ feet tall, his legs taking about half of that, and small tail finished his light frame.

He yawned again as he continued down the hall, opening a door, and walking into a white tiled room. He closed the door to the bathroom and walked over to the shower, he opened the curtain and stepped in. He turned the knobs, letting warm water hit his face. After a few minuets, he twisted the knob once again, quelling the water. He stepped out, grabbed a nearby towel from the wall, and began to dry himself.

After he was dry, he looked at himself through the mirror, the mostly dry quills laid most down, but not touching his back. He tensed up, watching his quills rise up as he entered a defensive state. The once limp and spread quills where now concentrated blades of quill and bone, a defensive ability that his species uses. He let out a sigh as he let them fall down slightly, giving them they're soft texture and flow once again. He ran his hand through it, the strands moving as he did.

He scratched one of his large triangular ears, rubbing at it lightly, making it twitch slightly. He grinned, turning away from the bathroom mirror and stepped out the door. Soft footsteps echoed through the hall, stepping back into his room.

He opened a drawer as he came in, picking out a pair of socks, and a pair of white gloves. He sat down on the large comforter, reaching down and picking a pair of shoes. He slipped the socks and shoes on, buckling the shoes with a satisfying _click_. He looked them over, colored red and white, with a large yellow buckle, they where great shoes, he had several pairs of them. He grasped the gloves, sliding them on perfectly. He hopped off the bed, stepping back into the hallway.

Tan walls adorned the hallways, coupled with brown carpet, leading to a brown descending staircase. He grabbed the handrail, descending the stairs and heading into a larger room. He stepped across the room, passing a couch and a television. A few stands, tables and chairs where spread out, but it was a nice, spacious place, for the main room.

He walked into the adjacent room, a kitchen, he walked past a large refrigerator, stopping in front of a breadbox, grabbing a loaf and picking out a slice. He popped them into a toaster and picked out a stick of butter. After a minuet the bread popped out, lightly toasted. He took a knife, and spread the butter he collected onto the toast, putting it up afterwards, and dropping the knife into the sink. He picked up the piece of toast, and raised it up to take a bite.

"Morning" A young voice called, making the blue figure lower his breakfast, putting it down on the counter and turn around. A smaller creature stood there, his fur a dark shade of blond with a large patch of white fur on his chest.

The blue furred male smiled warmly, "Good morning little guy" he said as he walked over and gave smaller creature a light hug. The boy's long, thick fur bristled, the younger boy giving a small giggle before returning the hug. The older male pulled away, giving the child's head a ruffle, "How long have you been up?" He asked, for he himself was rarely up at this hour.

Large blue eyes looked up at him, "Since 6, I'm putting some finishing touches on my latest project" He said, two long bushy tails twirling behind him. The twin tails, coated in 6 inches of blond fur with a dab of white at the tip, swayed around, crisscrossing and connecting with each other as the moved. Standing 3 feet 11 inches, the child was shorter than the other male, and obviously younger.

"Well alright then, but you really should get more sleep" The blue one said, turning back to his toast.

"I'm fine" The boy pouted, his triangular ears folded back slightly. He was about to take a bite, but just then a device on the younger one's wrist went off, making an alarm like sound that caused him to lower his breakfast once more.

He raised his wrist, and under his white gloved hand was a high-tech watch, or something that looked like it.

"What the…?" he mumbled, darting out of the kitchen and into the hallway, his red and white shoes causing light thumps as he ran. The blue one raised an eyebrow at the smaller creature's curious behavior, but slowly returned to his toast for the third time.

"Sonic!?" The boy yelled from down the hallway, this caught the other's attention, making him jump and drop his toast back onto the counter. He spun around, looking for the source of the sound.

"Tails?" He yelled back, it sounded like it was coming from down the hall.

"Sonic! Come here quick!" Tails yelled once again, his voice sounding almost fearful. Sonic went wide eyed, instantly fearing for his closest and best friend. He rushing out of the kitchen and went down the hall in a fraction of a second. He opened larger door, the one to the boy's room. Objects and mechanical contraptions littered the room, with a large computer pressed against one of the walls.

Sitting in a chair in front of the computer was the child, starring at several images on the screen. The blue figure dashed across the spacious room, stopping at the boy's side, asking, "What is it Tails? What's wrong?" He asked panicky, the boy doesn't use that fearful kind of tone very often, so he was sure something bad happened. The young boy, "Tails" looked up at the creature called, "Sonic" and said, "Look at this…" turning his head back to the large computer.

The boy's large ears were rigid and at attention, his large blue eyes focused on the screen. The boy's hair stood on end, from his neck to the tip of his head, it was prickled up. The white batch of fur around his muzzle was moved aside by an open mouth.

His short black nose, standing on the end of a short snout was pointed in the air, even his nose was at attention. Sonic looked up at the screen, images of charts and graphs, none of which he understood littered the screen.

"What is all of this? what's it mean?" He asked, confusion and worry evident in his voice.

"See these readings?" He asked, highlighting one of theme and enlarging it, it showed a series of bars that reached beyond the top of the charts. He typed something in, and a second chart came up, this one with bars close to the bottom.

"These are the normal readings one of Robotnick's robots give off", pointing to the shorter bars, "But these are the readings I'm picking up now" He pointed to the larger bars. "These things are off the charts, I can't even calculate the power this thing is emitting" He said, eyes darting across the screen.

"What does that mean?" Sonic asked, his eyes darting back to Tails.

"I just picked this up, and already it's stronger then anything I've ever seen" Tails's eyes moving to look at the worried creature standing over him, "Sonic… I've never seen anything like this… this far surpasses anything he's made, I can't even calculate how much power this thing is emitting" Sonic stood in silence, Robotnick had some pretty powerful things before, but this? Could it really be that powerful?

"Are you sure it's Robotnick?" Sonic asked after a moment, a dumb question, but still…

"Unless there's someone else out there with that kind of knowledge and intention…" Tails responded, looking over the screen again.

Sonic sighed, "How many did you say there were?" He asked, his voice filling with determination, if there was something THAT powerful out there… he HAD to stop it.

"Only one…" Tails answered, but he knew there might be more.

Sonic grinned, "Hey, don't worry, he hasn't been able to come up with anything that can stop us yet" He said confidently, he would be able to handle this… there's never been to much of a problem…

_Yet… _

He shook his head, all of that stuff would just make him doubt himself, he would take this thing down just like any other of the doctor's creations. "It's located outside Green Hill zone, my readings say it's close to the town" Tails said, knowing he was about to ask that question.

Sonic nodded, and patted Tails on the shoulder, "Come on, let's tear that bucket of bolts apart" He said as he walked out the door. Tails sighed, he knew something bad was going to happen, he had a gut feeling about it, but he pushed it aside, and ran after Sonic. He would always follow Sonic, he would always stay with him, Sonic was his older brother, and nothing would take that away from him.

Sonic was waiting in the living room, attaching a bracelet onto his wrist, "Get your plane ready, I'll be there in a moment" Sonic said as he snapped the item in place. Tails nodded and rushed out the door, ready to start up his own home made plane, there isn't anything he couldn't build.

Sonic watched the young boy run out the door, and let out a sigh, he was worried about him, he knew Tails could handle himself, but despite of his intellect and prowess, he was still only a child. But he shouldn't be worrying, everything will be fine, it'll be a routine ordeal, show up, beat the bot, try to capture Robotnick, try and find out what he'll do next, and then return to reap the rewards. He tightened his glove, then dashed out the door, ready to turn whatever was threatening his world into scrap.

A second later however, he returned to the building, dashing to the kitchen, stuffing the previously forgotten slice of toast in his mouth, then dashing off for the second time. Now, with determination in his heart, and breakfast in his stomach, he was ready to take on this new threat…

* * *

**First Sergeant Jonathan Anderson, U.N.E., 1st Marine Division, Personal Log:**

**Date: November 17th, 2554**

Well… it's happened, just as I knew it would. The guys over in O.A.M. have detected another signal, this one coming from Mobius… I figured they would pop up there sooner or later… but it's odd, only one lone signal has been spotted… normally they come in droves.

We destroyed the fleet of ships that been trying to retake Jarkin… we too heavy losses though… 8 ships where lost in the conflict. With them gone, our window is clear for now, we need to kill this thing before it's born, every planet that ROB controls is another stronghold he can use to bunker down in.

Besides… this planet is special, it takes precedents over the other one's we've had to defend… This is where we got the REAPERS from… they people of that planet are gifted, they can accomplish things we can't.

My squad and I have been sent out on the _Aran_, along with a fleet of ships to defend Mobius. Not only are the denizens special, it's a key strategic location in the sector.

A detachment of REAPERS have been sent with us as well… I get the feeling we'll need them… REAPER-117 is coming… he'll be leading the operation. With him in charge, we'll clean this planet up in no time.

It'll be a routine operation, Arrive at the planet, destroy any and all traces of ROB's presence, gather any information on their further operation that we can, add the planet's race to our organization, and get paid.

I need to get down to the hanger bay, I'd like to greet the REAPERS as they arrive.

**End Log…**

* * *

Well there ya go, I hope you liked it. I would appreciate some reviews, but by god, I want honest reviews throughout this thing, the good and the bad. And don't worry, it will pick up, just give it a little time… 


	2. Only The Strongest Will Survive

I've decided write some replies to the people… 'kind' enough to review this thing. You know, to make them feel special…

Wingless Rain: Wow… brutally honest there, aren't ya? Well I thank you, I need some negative reinforcement. Yes, I'm aware Chapter one isn't the best, I did go a little heavy on the pronouns… As for lacking backstory and things like that, think of it like a movie. Chapter one is the beginning, you don't learn everything at the beginning, things are explained as they go on. Trust me, It gets better, just you wait! But come on… it wasn't THAT bad…

Hidden-Truths: Well hello there, glad to see… erm, read you, I didn't think you'd be here. Yeah, I know I haven't got many reviews, but it's the beginning, there'll be more. And yes, there's more chapters, but I can't post everything I have at once, there's no fun in that!

Shadow Stalkr: Good lord man, where the hell did all of you critics come from? Alright, admitingly, I didn't fully read over the first chapter before I submitted it, I was in a rush, and it was my first time submitting somthing. It's damned confusing here, I still don't know what I'm doing. First, that "list" is part of the plot, it's a startup sequance, and it's there for a reason. Second... I didn't know about the horizontal line... Third... It gets better, don't throw this thing to the dogs just yet. Wow... you know, I've never been ragged about one of my storys... But hell, all it makes me want to do is prove you wrong! Thanks... but was it really THAT bad?!

Alright then, chapter two… things pick up here.

* * *

The white clouds in the sky ripped and parted, making way for the aircraft that passed through it. The blue and yellow plane dashed through the sky, flying at high speeds to reach it's far off destination. Sitting in the cockpit of the craft was a certain young fox, piloting the craft with expert precision. A pair of goggles on his eyes kept the wind out, allowing him to maintain the sight from the oncoming wind. Plus… he thinks they make him look cool. 

Gauges and monitors where planted on the dashboard, buttons and switches accompanying them. He took a look at one monitor, a radar it seemed, a lone blip was apparent on a top-down map of the area. The symbol for the plane drew closer, and the boy turned his head around and shouted, "We're approaching the signal!"

"Got it!" A voice yelled from the backseat, the famous blue hedgehog was sitting in the back, a pair of goggles on his head as well. The clouds vanished as the plane lowered to the ground, revealing vast expanses of grasslands and forests. In the distance, a town could be seen, it wasn't large, but it wasn't small either, but it WAS the apparent target for Robotnick's latest attack. The craft descended to the ground rapidly, more subtle features coming into view. The trees, the buildings, everything was coming into focus. And in the distance, emerging from over a forest, was a large metal sphere.

"There he is!" Tails yelled, referring to the ball of metal and glass descending towards the town. The plane left the air, coming down into the town, stopping at the edge of it, and landed in a grassy field next to it. Sonic jumped out first, tossing the goggles back into the plane, Tails following suit. The blue one dashed forward, and in the blink of an eye, was in front of the floating ball.

A man was inside, different from the rest of the creatures of this world, because unlike them, he was not a mobian. The machine was a personal transport, the bottom half coated in steel casing, with the top of it cover by a layer of protective glass. The man wore a pair of goggles over his eyes, hiding them from sight. His bald head was tremendously thrown off by his incredibly large orange mustache. His large body was half hidden from view, the machine cut off at about chest height. His large red suit showed through like a beacon, with trails of white and yellow through it. Below his pudgy nose and large mustache, a wicked grin formed, "Hahahahaaha!" His powerful voice cut through the air, "Well, Well, Well… look who it is… predictable as always" he chuckled, obviously expecting the two to arrive.

"What are you doing this time Robotnick? When are you going to learn that you'll never win?" Sonic asked, his voice boasting with confidence.

"Blasted rodent… you and that cub think that you've got me beat no matter what I do! Well no more! I'll show you who's best!" He yelled, his threat booming.

Sonic grinned, "Like I haven't heard that before, come on! We can take anything you can throw at us!" Tails clenched his fists, he was ready to fight as well… but he didn't forget about the readings he picked up earlier… Robotnick had something up his sleeve…

The man cracked a wicked grin, "Very well then…" He said as he brought a white gloved hand up to his ear, which held a device in place, "Get in here…" The two of them looked around, before snapping their attention over to the edge of the forest.

Slowly, something emerged, covered from head to toe in a kind of orange armor, and standing taller than anyone present. It stepped into the open, in plain sight for the two to see, it was obviously a machine… tall, lean, and not based on any mobian. It stood at 6 foot 2, towering over the creatures, it's metallic body seemed to be based more off Robotnick's form… Sure as hell didn't look like him though…

"What is it?" The boy asked, engrossed by the sight of this new machine.

"Impressed? You better be! This is the most advanced piece of machinery on the planet!" The man boasted, throwing his fists up in the air.

"It's based off the human form, it's abilities FAR surpass ANYTHING you miserable creatures could do!" Indeed, the machine was based off the human form, if the two knew what a typical human looked like, they would see the replication.

It did have a few differences however, it's head was more of cube than an oval, it was bare and jagged at the edges. It's limbs where all lightly blocky, lacking the smoothness of a living form. There where thin extensions at the wrists, like something was stored there. It's rectangular fingers flexed, as if it was eager to begin. "But that's enough stalling, destroy them!" The man yelled, pointing to the two who stood in his way.

Glowing red eyes focused in on the targets, it clenched it's fists, a smirk forming on it's face. It slowly began walking forward, heavy armored boots smashing into the ground. "Sonic The Hedgehog…" Came a low, menacing voice from the machine. Sonic gasped, Robotnick's machine never talked! "Age, 16… Species, Hedgehog… You're quite the thorn in Ivo's side, aren't you? Hehehe" It said, chuckling at the notion.

"Miles Prower…" It continued, shifting it's attention to the child. "Age, 8… Species… Fox… hmm, it seems like there's a mutation in your DNA… Very special, and very rare… and very different from a regular fox… I do believe we have a survivor…" The robotic threat said as it grinned wickedly, "But I can fix that..."

Sonic growled, but Tails was confused, what was this thing talking about? But there was no chance to follow up on it, this thing had to be taken out. The blue one tensed up, this thing looked tough, he hadn't seen the doctor make anything like THAT before…

"Well it doesn't matter WHAT it is, it's going down!" Sonic yelled as he dashed forward, intent on smashing the machine to pieces. He jumped, sending himself high into the air, and upon coming back down, he curled himself into a ball, his spines protruding from the sphere of blue fur.

The machine didn't move, it stood it's ground as the spiked ball hurtled towards it.But at the very last possible second, the machine darted to the right, the blue buzzsaw smashing into the ground. Before he had any time to react, the creation reeled back, and sent a swift kick to his sharp form, sending the blue one flying like a soccer ball.

Sonic's breath was lost, that had hurt, A LOT, and it hurt even more when he smashed into a tree. The spines dug into the bark, tearing it apart, and sending him flat on the ground. "Sonic!" The twin tailed boy shouted, fear in his voice, he darted over to the collapsed form, desperate to see if he was alright.

Sonic coughed, shaking his head, "I'm alright Tails, but man that hurt..." He groaned, noticing the bruise on his side, he stood, aiming his attention to the grinning machine. Even Robotnick was a little surprised, which was a far trek form his usually crackling when something got a hit in… "This thing is tough… come on, I'll take it front the front, you come up behind it and try to get a hit in" Sonic whispered, clenching his fists. Tails nodded, and darted off to the right, while the blue one charged the deadly machine.

In a flash, he was on him, the blue mobian's speed passing beyond the limitations of his species, and attacked. He set a fist forward, colliding with a metal arm, which the machine had brought up to block, Sonic followed up with a flurry of swings. Each one was blocked as easily as the last, until the robot backed up a step, and sent a fist of it's own towards the attacking hedgehog. Sonic dodged to the left, and narrowly ducked under a swift kick that was aimed for his head, and jumped out of the way of a blow that crashed into he ground.

Behind the machine, Tails charged forward, jumping into the air and smashed into the robot's back with a strong kick. It stumbled forward only slightly, and before the child could move, it sent a powerful sidewinder to his suspended form. He let out a loud scream of pain as he was sent flying off, crashing into the ground.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled as he tried to run over to him, but was stopped halfway by the machine, an outstretched arm caught Sonic's head, cloths-lining him and sending him strait to the ground. Without missing a beat, the mechanical man sent a powerful fist down to meet the speedster's skull, but was met with only ground.

It looked around for a moment, until it turned to the felled form, seeing it's target kneeling in front of the boy. Sonic lifted him up in his arms, the boy groaning his pain, there was a large bruise on his chest where he had been hit. "Are you alright?" He asked, fearful for his friend.

He groaned, "I'm fine" He muttered as he tried to stand, but couldn't as his feet suddenly lost contact with the ground. For a moment, he wondered what happened, until he realized he was in the blue one's arms, about 10 feet from where they where, and where the machine was now.

It turned it's head, and locked it's eyes with Sonic's and in that moment, he knew that he had to get Tails out of there. He slowly put him down, never leaving the lock he had with the machine, who's eyes burned with an unnatural brightness.

It's eyes drifted over to the child, and back to Sonic… and nodded. Sonic gasped lightly, but quickly brought his attention to the wounded child, "Run Tails, get out of here, I'll handle this one myself"

He went wide eyed, "NO! I'll help, I can-"

"Just go!" Sonic said, staring strait into the boy's eyes. Tails wanted to say no, to say that he would help him fight, but something in Sonic's eyes told him to just do as he says… and he did… The child ran over to the plane, casting glances at the two who stood motionless, both staring at him.

"What are you doing!? Destroy him!" Robotnick shouted, but it fell on deaf ears, the armored figure did not move, it didn't even cast a glance in his direction. Tails jumped in the plane, a safe distance from the fight, and stayed there, watching the two."I SAID-" the doctor was cut off as a loud BANG resonated through the area, something sliced through his ear, and the earpiece exploded, sending shards of metal into it, causing blood to run freely.

"AHHHHRRRGGG!!!" He yelled, clenching his ear, and looking over at the machine. The metal attacker's arm was outstretched, it's index was pointed in the air, and a small hole was opened in the tip of the finger. A small metal tube fell to the grass, landing without a sound.

"You will NOT tell me what to do…" It said, it's eyes never leaving the hedgehog.

Robotnick growled in anger, "You insolent machine! How dare you! I-" He was cut off by another shot, this one only about a centimeter from him skull.

"Leave now... or next time, I WON'T miss" The machine said. Robotnick froze for a moment, before cursing and turning his ship around, flying off into the distance. Sonic gaped at this, what was this thing doing?

But before he could pursue the thought further, the machine pointed it's hand to the blue one. A flash of light emerged from the end of his finger, making Sonic see spots. But the only reason he could still see ANYTHING was due to his incredible reflexes, he bad barley dodged the bullet. A small hatch on it's wrist was open, and another small metal tube was ejected from it, falling to the ground as did the others.

It didn't hesitate, it moved it's hand again, and fired again, and again, and again. Sonic was constantly moving, if he held still, he knew he would be hit, those things where barley missing him. The ground was littered with casings, and that thing didn't seem like this thing was going to run out of ammo any time soon… he had to do something. He ran in a circle once more, before abruptly turning, and jumping into over the machine, landing behind it. He had a split second to decide what to do, and he took the most obvious course of action… attack.

He twisted and leapt into the air once again, curling into a quilled ball, and hurling himself towards the hostile machine. This time, the machine couldn't dodge, the creature had moved at an insane speed, one that it's sensors could barley keep up with. All it had time to do was turn before it was taken by surprise as a blue buzzsaw sliced into it's arm. The sound of tearing metal and sliced wires filled the air, after a stunned moment, the machine used it's other arm to send a powerful punch strait into the center of the ball.

This dislodged the spinning hedgehog and sent him careening into the ground, tearing up grass and dirt, before he uncurled. He let out a loud growl of pain and his hands instantly went to his head, where there was a large bloody gash, and by god it HURT! Tails gasped, that looked bad, really bad, he wanted to go help, he wanted to do SOMETHING other than just sit here and watch his brother get beaten on.

"Damnit! Ahg, That hurts!..." He yelled, his bloody gloves pulling away from his wounded head. The cub's ears where completely lowered, flat down on his head, but he was glad Sonic was okay… hurt, but okay…

That didn't make him feel any better though...

Sonic looked up at the machine, it was winching, like it was in pain as it tried to flex it's arm. It failed, the arm wouldn't move, it had been sliced at just he right points to sever the connection, now all it was simply a dead limb. "DAMN YOU!" It yelled, grasping it's dead arm, the machine seemed to be seething, the blue hedgehog had never seen any machine act like this…

It winched again, before it closed it's eyes tightly, and in a desperate act… ripped the arm off…

It let out a loud yell, one of anger and pain as it yanked the limb from it's socket, letting another roar out as it looked at it's side. Sparks and trails of energy danced along the mechanical socket, surges bolted across the entire thing, tiny electric explosions rippling across the hole… "YEEEEEAAARRRRRGG!!!" It roared, throwing the robotic limb aside, and staring down the blue male with a look of pure malice.

"You're dead! YOU HEAR ME!? Dead! I'll kill you and that pathetic child! I'll kill you all!" It screamed, it's voice of hatred reaching for miles.

Sonic growled, NOONE threatens his best friend, "I'll make sure you won't be around to back that up! I'll finish you right here, right now!" He announced, balling his fists.

The machine formed a wicked grin and let out a demented chuckle, "Oh really… let's just see about that!" It said as it flicked it's remaining arm and a long shimmering steel blade emerged from the thin slit above it's wrist. The blade gleemed in the early sunlight.

"Oh hell…" was all he could think before the machine rushed him, darting ahead at a deadly speed. Luckily, he was faster, and he moved out of the way, ducked under a swipe, and jumped back from a stab.

"Stand still you little fucker!" It screamed as it swiped again, and followed up with a rising cut, both of which missed. Sonic jumped over a low swing, landing behind it and swung a kick at it's legs, hoping it would fall to it's knees. It didn't have the affect he had hoped, it barley moved, and had the opportunity to turn around, swinging the blade with it and bringing it across the blue one's face.

Sonic barley had time to duck, but he DIDN'T have time to avoid the low kick that had been sent at his face, it connected with his forehead, and sent him to the ground. He landed in a heap flat on his back and let out a yell of pain. His head was throbbing and he could barley see strait anymore.

He tried to stand, but was forced back to the ground by a metal boot pressed firmly into his stomach, knocking him back to the ground. The wind was knocked out of him, and his ribs felt like they where in a vice, he coughed in a burst of pain, and gazed up at his attacked. What he saw was pure malice, a hate like he had never seen… and he had a deep fear that it would be the last thing he ever saw.

The machine lowered it's arm, the blade only inches from his face. "Hehehaha" it crackled, "Oh don't worry, I'll make it quick… as will I for the little one" It raised the blade, the steel shimmered, casting a glare off the blade.

Sonic struggled, squirmed, and wrenched around under the machine's foot, but it was in vain, he saw the blade, and could imagine it being brought down into his skull, piercing it and killing him. His eyes quivered but he stayed strong, clenching his teeth and continued to struggle. "Meet oblivion!" The machine yelled as it brought it's arm down, blade ready to meet the skull of the hedgehog below it. Sonic's eyes squeezed shut, he didn't want to see the strike that would end his life…

"ACK!" A robotic voice yelled out, Sonic felt a jolt in the machine's body, and he opened his eyes to see what had happened. Tails had sprung fromt he plane and was grasping the metallic limb, hanging on to it and keeping it from crashing to the ground. "Get off!" It yelled, wrenching it's arm around, swing it back and forth trying to dislodge the cub. The machine was off balance, and Sonic took this opportunity to push the machine's foot off and rolled to the side. His chest was on fire and it felt like his ribs had collapsed, every breath was like a punch to the gut.

With a roar of rage, the machine flung the cub from it's arm, sending him flying through he air and crashing to the ground. "That's it! I'll run you through!" The machine yelled as it shifted focus onto the downed cub, dashing off towards him.

This got Sonic's attention, despite the tidal waves of pain, he stood and turn to the machine. He had to do something, NOW! Tails stood up shakily, and just as he did, he was greeted with one seriously pissed off machine, charging strait for him. His tails twisted around each other, and he jumped into the air. But instead of falling back down, his tails began spinning like a helicopter, he ascended to into the air just as the machine's blade met where his body used to be.

"Smart move" Sonic thought as he got ready to use his next attack, this was going to hurt, A LOT, but it seemed like the only way… If it worked… He curled himself up, trying to ignore the immense pain, and began to spin in place. The friction and the dirt tore at his wounds, pain flaring throughout his whole body, but he kept it up. His spines extended outward even further, getting sharper and stronger, becoming more like blue blades than fur and bone.

He let out a yell as he the friction stopped, and he was sent hurtling towards the machine, tearing up the ground and traversing the gap in moments. The machine turned just in time to see a blue buzzsaw slice across the ground, and drive into it's body. The blade rolled up the machines leg, using his momentum to go strait up, leaving a trail of sliced metal and severed connections across it's entire front. It drove up it's leg, up it's chest, and sliced across it's head, and launched into the air, landing right behind it in a crouch.

"Ah… ah… I… I…" It stuttered, frozen in place, the huge cut reached from it's foot to it's face, sparks and trails of lightning shot out all around it. Small fires erupted in it's body, eruptions of fire and electricity surged throughout it's form, it's twitching wildly. It clenched it's remaining fist and let out one final roar, "EEERRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" The slash was filled with a white light and beams shot out of it, casting shadows across the ground.

Sonic ran, just barely making it out of the way before a devastating explosion rang out, shards of metal and fire erupted from where the robot stood. A single shard of metal pierced his arm, he yelped in pain, he stopped a moment later, clear of the blast zone. He grasped the metal, and yanked it from his arm, dropping it to the ground, and a whole new pain flaring up in his arm…

He stopped and breathed, now realizing how much it hurt, his body was beaten and bruised, blood was running down from his face, as was his arm, which was freshly pierced. "Sonic!" A young familiar voice shouted above him, he looked up and saw the young cub descending from the sky, lowering himself down next to the blue hedgehog.

As soon as he landed he dashed over to Sonic, who looked like he was having a very difficult time standing. As soon as he got over to him, the hedgehog's legs buckled under him, Tails caught him just in time. "Erg… You alright…?" Sonic asked, grunting in pain.

"Don't worry about me! Look at you! Come on, I'll get you to a hospital" The child said as the injured Sonic leaned against him.

"That… would be a good idea…" He muttered, holding onto the young one's shoulders and helped walked, but suddenly his legs felt like weights, and it was getting harder and harder to move them. The adrenaline was wearing off, everything was slowly starting to fade and go dark… Tails carried him back to the plane, and loaded him in the back seat, being very careful, he didn't want him to be in any more pain then he has to be.

"Just hold on Sonic…" He said, his voice wavering and breaking, he was chocking back tears. He jumped in the pilot's seat, and put the goggles over his eyes, and before he started the plane, he cast another glance at the one in the back. He was unconscious, covered in bruises and blood, his breathing was heavy and ragged… he was pretty messed up.

Tails turned back to the controls, he knew that if he looked at him for another second, he would break down in tears, and wouldn't be able to stop. Seeing his best friend… his brother like that, was just to much… he had to stay strong… The plane engine sprung to life the propeller turning and spinning, it slowly turned and headed down the field. It came into the town, and using the deserted street as a runway, lifted off into the air.

He was taking him to the hospital in Genesis, the largest city in the world. It was close by, and had the best facilities avalible. As he flew through the sky, another thought entered his mind… how had Robotnick made that machine? It was unlike anything he'd ever seen… it was like it was alive… Robotnick's bots are usually simple machines, easy to destroy and never had much intelligence to speak of, just firing the weapon was usually good enough for the doctor…

Then, an even more dreaded thought entered his mind, one that made him freeze from terror… if Robotnick could make one of these things… He could make more…

* * *

**First Sergeant Jonathan Anderson, U.N.E., 1st Marine Division, Personal Log:**

**Date: November 18th, 2554**

The ships assigned to defending Mobius have set out, we're got to stop this from becoming another Jachyer… we can't let that happen. The initial signal we picked up has vanished... our sensors say it was shut down quite violently, which means someone over there managed to destroy it… that's good, they seem have the means to fight them…

But it was only one… hopefully, they'll be able to hold off the rest of them, but very few planets manage to do that… We've had to save about 6 inhabited planets from ROB, only 1 of them where able to hold them off until we arrived, but none of them had the technology to truly combat an enemy of that caliber.

We've set up stations in the systems where the attacked planets where, to provide protection and to set up Navel bases for other systems, if ROB decides to take over an empty planet, or one that has life, there needs to be an instant response. We've yet to find any species with technology equivalent to our own, but all of them have potential and it's our duties to protect them.

The REAPERS have arrived, and like in most cases, the crewmembers are on edge. Most of them haven't seen an alien species in person, and to be honest, the REAPERS aren't exactly… pleasant. Many of the marines on this mission have fought alongside the REAPERS before, including my squad and I, so they've become accustom to them, and in most people's case, truly grateful. They've assisted in many operations, leading them or providing support, and they've saved many people from death… many marines owe them their lives…

Their squad leader, 117, has already prepared them for the landing, running drills and checking equipment. Admiral Jaggie is in command of the liberation, he's lead many ground operations before and he's a tactical gunius, with him in charge I'm sure we can handle this ordeal.

In other news, Staff Sergeant Robotnick needed some assistance with something, I need go to down there and help her, it's probably some mundane thing… but it never hurts to help out… It's not like there's much else to do…

It'll be awhile until we arrive… Now the only problem is finding things to do to until we get there. It's not a long enough trip to go into stasis, so we have to wait the entire time…

Damnit…

**END LOG**

* * *

Aaaaaand there ya go, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, there'll be a lot more of them… and they only get better from here… Like before, I'd like to see what people think about this, so review please! good or bad, I'd like some feedback... 

Later!


	3. We've Got To Move

**Turbotails23: **Thank you for reviewing, I appreciate your comments. Trust me man... this thing will EARN it's M, NO QUESTION. Yeah, I have a tendency to write strangly like that sometimes, it's something I'm trying to fix. Well, that list WAS in bold, but I changed it becuse I thought it was better like this... can't please all of the people all of the time I guess... and it's not a list, per se... it has plot relevance. Yeah, I didn't mean to have all caps on those things, It didn't seem bad at the time, I'm gonna go fix that. In retrospect, that power thing sounded really stupid, I'm going to go fix that as well, I mean, it's like something out of DBZ, "OMG! HIS POWER LEVEL IS A MILLION ZILLION AND TWO!1!one!" "OMFG! (Eyebrow explode)"... (cough)... Just hold on, this thing gets better. The story takes a big turn here, and it will truly deviate itself from other storys very soon. This thing will be huge! And it'll be like NOTHING the Sonic The Hedgehog fanfiction community has EVER WITNESSED! ... Wow, that sounded A LOT cooler in my head... 

The only thing I can say about this is... If you like Halo, you'll love this fic. If not... well, keep reading, It's really interesting...

Rob isn't from Halo, he's mine. (To adress a question)

And now, our feature presentation...

* * *

"Captain on the bridge!" A Lieutenant shouted, sending everyone on the bridge into a crisp salute as a black uniformed man walked by. Passing by long rows of consoles, command posts, and attentive bridge crew, the man silently moved towards the front of the deck, casting glances at those under his command. Green eyes surveyed the area, this was the bridge of the U.N.E Flagship, the _Aran_. 

"At ease" The man boasted, his strong voice cracking through the thick air of authority he had created. The crew ended their salutes, returning to their previous tasks. The black suited man, standing at 6 feet even, stood strait, his black gloved hands behind his back. His short grey hair lay flat on his head, cut back in a strict manner. The gold insignia planted on his chest showed his rank, a gold star above four golden stripes, the sign of a Captain. The name ADIEN was sewn into the uniform, Mathew Adien, one of the most capable captains in the Navy.

He turned to face the command center, several people where manning the stations, piloting the massive ship across the vastness of space. The _Aran _was one of the U.N.E.'s Flagships, the most powerful ships to ever be built by human hands. The mere sight of one in battle is enough to end battles.

Over 8 kilometers long, it's enforced with ten meters of calibrated titanium-A, nothing has ever breeched the hull of a flagship. It was armed with one hundred missile bays, each carrying two hundred missiles each. Four large Magnetic Accelerator Cannons, powerful cannons used to fire massive metal slugs through the vastness of space, drilling through any sheilding their enemy may have. Hundreds of 60mm guns where positioned on the hull, capable of destroying any single crafts that attempted to attack the ship.

Stationed on the ship were several hundred Marines, soldiers ready to raise eight kinds of hell for any enemy dumb enough to try and board the grand starship. The men and women of the United Nations of Earth Marine Core are highly trained, highly equiped, and ready to put their lives on the line to defend Earth, and all those who need their protection. All U.N.E. ships were assigned marine personal, on ships like the _Aran_, they're used to fight off boarders.

There where only 3 flagships in the entire Navy, so the people in high command must apparently hold this mission as one of it's highest priorities to send a Flagship. He turned to his left, the navigation station, "Regans, what's our present course?" Adien asked, walking over to the front of the deck and taking his place in the command chair.

The man at the console replied, "Steady, heading mark one-nine-one, slipstream generators burning at 100 power" he said without looking up from the console.

"Good, Geralds, how's the rest of the fleet?" Adien asked, turning to communications on his right.

"The _Magellan, _and the _Seasons _are operating at full capacity, green across the board" The man at the console replied. "The _Meteos_, the _Remedy_, the _Uramashi_, and the _Nylund_ all check in as well"

The _Seasons_ and the _Magellan_ are destroyers, the second most poweful class in the fleet. Used for skirmishes and large battles, a destroyer can handle most of what's thrown at it. Sizing in at 6 kilometers, it's protected by 5 meters of Titanium-A, along with a powerful loadout. Decked out with eighty missile bays, along with two MAC cannons, combined with several hundred 60mm guns, destroyers can take the damage, and dish it back out.

The flagship and destroyers, while powerful, were not equiped to supply a full liberation force, this is were the _Meteos_, the _Remedy_, the _Uramashi_, and the _Nylund, _the carriers, come into play.

Carriers were as their name implied, used mainly for the transport of troops and equipment across space. But that doesn't mean they're defenseless, 4 kilometers long and with 3 meters of armor, it can take some damage. Decked with fifty missile bays, one MAC cannon, and two hundred 60mm guns, it can put up a fight, but without proper backup, they're woefuly outmached by the enemy ships.

The carriers were supplyed with far more marines then other ships, with the combat personal taking up over 3/4 of the crew. Also loaded on the carriers were heavy weapons and combat vehicals. All the nessesarry equipment needed to carry out the operation is loaded onto the carrier. All terrian vehicals, tanks, armored troop transports, dropships, and even smaller command ships were just a few of the armaments.

Captian Adien sighed as he gazed out the ship, only to be met with utter darkness. They where traveling several times the speed of light, slipspace is the only way to really make it around the stars, it would take years to get around insted of days. "ETA?" The captain asked, focused on staring out the titanium reinforced window.

"Fifty hours sir, presuming everything proceeds normally" the man at navigations replied.

Two days… hopefully the mobians would be able to hold out until then…

* * *

_Clank, clank, clank, clank_

Heavy footsteps rang throughout the metal hallways. A tall, well built man stepped down the cooridor, sliping past others as he walked by. He stopped in front of a large metal door, the words FIRING RANGE, were in the written on an overhanging plack. The sounds of gunfire eminated from the room, muffled behind layers of metal. He stepped up to the door, the motion sensors activating and opening for him.

He stepped in, the sounds of gunfire immidatly filling his ears. He cast a glance around, the long range housed targets and holograms, at all diferant ranges. The firing range was normally lively, but he noticed only one figure was occupying the stands. The man walked down a slope, stopping in front of an armored stand. A room filled with weapons was seperated from him by a thick wall of reinforced glass. Rifles, pistols, grenades, and all forms of ammunition were secured in this room, with only a lone man standing behind the glass. This person however, was quite distracted, he was starring at the one at the shooting range, mesmerized by the sight.

A tap on the glass jarred the dazed Quartermaster from his trance, he looked up to see who had stepped in, and saw the most intense pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen. He couldn't meet his gaze, few could.

"First Sergeant Anderson" The Quartermaster greeted with a salute, dispite his uneasyness.

"Gunnery" Anderson said, he brought his hand up to the outstretched counter and tapped it "640, revolver, 2 loads" he said, forgoing any pleasntries.

The Gunnery Sergeant tensed up and looked at the Sergeant Major in shock, "Wait… you're not going out there with that... THING out there, are you!?" He asked.

Anderson cast him the meanest glare the weapons dealer had ever seen, "That… thing, is a fellow marine, he's saved my ass more times than I can count, so shut the fuck up and do your job…" Anderson growled, intensifying his glare even more. The Quartermaster bolted into the back of the weapons room, to get the requested items and to get away from the frightening Sergeant.

First Sergeant Anderson ran a hand through his shirt blond hair as he stood in wait. The Quartermaster returned, bearing a large grey revolver and two speed loaders. The Sergeant picked up the revolver, twirling it effortlessly in his hand. He pressed against the closed chamber, pushing it open and revealing six large bullets encased in a slide-in speed loader. He closed it with a slam, the chamber once again locking into place. He picked up the two speed loaders on the counter and stuffed them in his pocket.

He walked off without a word, heading towards the firing range. He took the booth next to the only occupied one, the sounds of automatic weapons fire dieing down as he did. He aimed the handgun downrange, aiming for an armored target farther back. He pulled the hammer back and took aim...

BANG!

The bullet soared through the air, and struck the target dead between the eyes.

BANG!

One in the forehead.

BANG!

One in the heart.

BANG!

One in the throat.

BANG!

One in the lungs.

BANG!

One in the mouth.

The Sergeant smirked as the gun ran dry, all of his shots had pierced the armor.

"Nice shooting" A low, resonating voice spoke out from the adjasent booth.

"Thanks" the Sergeant replied, looking down the range at the other's work. Multiple targets were tore up, from armored to sand filled to holographic, it was a mess out there.

"You too" Anderson said as he pushed open the revolver's reload chamber.

"Two days until the operation" The other said over the sound of an ejecting clip.

"Yeah… no doubt you're ready to go" The Sergeant said, pulling the empty speed loader from the chamber and dropping it on the booth's stand. He reached into his pocket and grabbed another one, pushing it into the gun. He closed the revolver as he said, "You always are"

"Yeah… my entire team and I are, we've been ready…" The other said, the sound of an rifle clip being loaded followed.

"This is going to be different from your other missions" Said the steel eyed Sergeant, spinning the chamber and pulling back the hammer.

"I don't see how it would be" The darker voice replied, followed by the distinct sound of the cocking of an assault rifle.

"Don't give me that… I know you, you're nervous, you always go to the weapons range when you're nervous…" The Sergeant stated, taking aim and firing once more.

The blaze of an assault rifle followed, tearing apart a fresh target. The two fired until their weapons were empty, they both reloaded and continued, neither saying a word. When they were both out of ammo, they lowered their guns. the Sergeant twirled his revolver before placing it on the counter.

"It's just… we're heading back to our homeworld… to a world full of people like me and the other REAPERs" the other said, stepping out of the booth.

He was obviously not human, he stood in at about 4 foot 6 and was coated in black fur, his features resembling those of an animal. He wore the same fatigues the Sergeant wore, though they were smaller. He had on a pair of grey gloves that covered his hands, and black boots that encased his feet.

His head was covered in fur, but area around his mouth was bare. The creature's large eyes held a pair of burning red pupils, orbs that rivaled the intensity of rubys. His long hair swayed, five long jagged spines were suspended from the back his head. Five long streaks of red fur were painted along roofs of the quills, trails of crimson lead to jagged tips.

The dark one sighed, he brought his hand up to the back of his neck and rubbed it as his triangular ears twitched in frustration, "I'm usually not like this…" He said.

"Don't worry about it, It's natural to be nervous. It proves you're more then just a weapon" Anderson said, locking eyes with the dark creature, "Just focus on the operation. Once we're on the planet, then you can contemplate your existence"

The dark one smirked at the man's words, "Thanks First Sergeant"

The Sergeant smirked as well, "Oh, so we're back to ranks now? Well, Master Chief Petty Officer, I accept your thanks" He said with a salute.

The other's face turned into a full smile, "Thanks John"

John ended his salute, "Anytime Shadow…"

* * *

_Pop!_

The pink bubble popped, and was imminently chewed back into the waiting mouth. "Just like that! I'm talking chunks of metal flying everywhere! Almost took my head off!"

A man was laying down on a large metal crate labeled, '8.25 CALIBER. MR-52 ASSUALT RIFLE HOLLOWED TIPPED AMMUNITION'. Dressed in grey fatigues, he rested on his back, staring up at the ceiling as he chewed his gum.

"And THAT is why you shouldn't handle the C-7!" A woman said, a tone of 'matter of fact' in her voice. She was perched upon a larger crate labeled, '6.45 CALIBER. KJL-22 SUB MACHINE GUN HALLOWED POINT AMMUNITION'. She was dressed in the usual soldier attire of grey fatigues, her red hair freshly cut down to regulation length.

The man stopped chewing the gum and sat up, "Not my fault it was defective" he said, arguing his case.

"It wasn't defective, I checked it myself" The red headed marine replied, knowing very well he was full of it.

"Yes, well…" The argumentative soldier started, before trailing off for a minuet and returning to chewing his gum. The woman smiled triumphantly, it was always fun to win an argument.

As the marine blew another bubble, she just couldn't take it anymore, "Isaac, where the hell did you get gum from? Most of the contraband around here consists of tabacco cigarettes and a few cigars every now and then" The woman asked, her curiosity finally getting the best of her after all these months.

Isaac grinned and gave his reply, "Oh, I have my ways"

"You smuggled them on, didn't you?" The female marine asked, her eyes drooping down in a kind of 'duh' expression.

He acted surprised, "Why Terra, I'm shocked. You know that's a direct violation of the United Nations of Earth Marine Core Starship Station Protocol, Why, I would never even dream of violating protocol!" He said, running through the whole thing like it had been rehersed.

Her response was instant, "You PAID someone to smuggle them on, didn't you?" She asked, her expression drooping even more.

Isaac was grinning at this point, "I'm a genius" he exclaimed.

Terra rolled her eyes and gave him her usual response, "You're an idiot"

_CACLICK!_

The both of them looked over to the large man sitting in the corner, dressed in fatigues, his brown eyes where dead-set on the pistol he was holding in his hand.

"You're STILL screwing with that thing?" Isaac asked, returning to chewing his gum.

He didn't reply, instead his finger moved across the handgun and pressed a small button, ejecting the clip from the weapon.

He sat on a small crate labeled, 'HE-F FRAGMINTATION GRENADES' his feet planted on the ground facing a higher crate labeled, '60 CALIBUR. SC-88 HEAVY MACHINE TURRET'

The grey handgun he held was a AP-23, a large automatic pistol, it fired hollowed tipped 12.24 caliber rounds, capable of piercing most of the armor their enemy was made out of. Capable of holding 12 rounds in a single clip, the clip size an acceptable trade-off for the power of the handgun.

He set the clip on the larger crate, his hands continued to glide over the pistol, and moving with pinpoint precession, he pulled off the handgun's slide. He disassembled the firearm, placing every individual piece on the table one by one. Once it was completely taken apart, he began to put it back together.

In less than a minute, the heavy pistol was completely reassembled, and with a satisfying _CACLICK_, he lied it down flat on the crate, a smirk on his face.

Isaac whistled, "Damn Scott... you really enjoy doing that, don't ya?" he asked, he'd never got tired of seeing him do that.

"Everyone's got something" Scott replied, rubbing his light brown hair before leaning back and crossing his arms.

The three sat in a large storage armory, large crates filled with ammunition and other things where packed here. It was a popular spot, even with the technicians gripping about loiterers, people still hung out there. While the ship did have a lounge, the starship obviously wasn't built for luxuary, so the occupants improvised.

"So, what do you guys think about this mission?" Terra asked.

Isaac grinned, "Yeah, and it'll be a cakewalk!" He said, like it was a fact.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Terra asked.

"Course I do! We're going to the REAPER's home planet!" Issac replied, his voice slightly giddy.

"Have you heard the reports? You're not worried at all?" Terra asked, raising her eyebrow. Isaac could be dense sometimes, but even he should be concerned.

"Of course not! This is were all of the REAPERs came from! I feel sorry for those bots, a whole planet of REAPERs! The battle'll be over before we even get there!" Isaac said, grinning widely as he flaunted his view on the matter.

The large marine cut in, "The REAPERs where genetically augmented, their abilities are over a hundred fold more advanced than those of a regular Mobian" Scott stated, looking over at the dark haired marine. "They won't fare any better then the others"

"Well, since ROB was stupid enough to pick a fight with us, I wouldn't put it past him to try and take over the planet where we got our super-soldiers" Isaac said, "I mean come on! What's he thinking?" Issac asked, pretty much ignoring the other's comment.

"You just validated our enemy's plan of attack…" Terra stated, the look of _'you're an idiot_' clearly plastered on her face.

Issac paused momentarly, "Umm… yes, well… goes to show ya how easy he is to outsmart!" He exclaimed, poking his head, "I should be a General, I've already deduced our enemy's plans!"

Terra was about to respond, but before she did, she noticed someone new had walked into the armory.

"Oh dear…" She said, quickly standing up.

Scott did the same, grabbing the pistol and stuffing it into his thigh holster.

Isaac just stared at them as they lined up, "What'cha guys doin?" He asked, not noticing the figure standing behind him.

"Ahem…"

Isaac turned to the newcomer, and imminently jumped off the crate. He tripped and landing flat on his face, he ended up swallowing his gum.

He stood up quickly and gave a salute, "Staff Sergeant Robotnick, ma'm!" he adressed as he stood in a line with the other two.

The other two snapped a salute at the new figure. The blond haired woman standing before them stared at the trio, her cold aqua orbs moving across the three, until they softened with an, "At ease"

Isaac exhaled a breath of relief, and slouched, while the others stood at attention with their hands behind their back.

Terra shifted and bumped him with her hip, upon which he jumped and got the picture, straitening and standing like the others.

"Corporal Pinkus, your lucky I like you, or I could have you reprimanded for your lack of respect towards authority" The Staff Sergeant said, locking eyes with Isaac. "This is why you haven't risen farther up the ranks"

He shifted uneasily and looked away, "Sorry ma'm" He said, not meeting her gaze.

Maria smirked at his apology, "Why apologize to me? You're the one being held back" She said, shaking her head.

Maria Robotnick was her full name, she was dressed in the same grey fatigues as everyone else, but her rank was known regardless of symbols. The Staff Sergeant was quite the character, sweet and kind around the people she likes, and treats every member of her team like family, she would gladly give her life for theirs.

But in combat, she turns into a fierce warrior, bringing down her enemies swiftly and without mercy. She's been in many operations, and the missions she leads always have an extremely low casualty rate, people trusted her and she made sure she was worthy of that trust. She always watches out for her allies and makes sure they make it back, she's saved so many people that she's been given the nickname, "Guardian Angel", by her fellow marines.

Standing in at 5'11, she's not the most imposing figure, but one look at her eyes reveal endless pools of determination, those that surpasses those of even the most hardened soldiers.

She's also one of the few people who has a friendship with one of the REAPERS.

REAPER-117, Master Chief Petty Officer Shadow.

He's one of the closest people in her life, she's known him almost since the day he was put into the U.N.E. Despite undergoing years of training and enhancements, he still had a tendency to get down trotted or broody at times, but she'd always been there to get him out of his slump.

Staff Sergeant Maria Robotnick, First Sergeant Jonathan Anderson, Corporal Isaac Pinkus, Sergeant Terra Jones, and Sergeant Scott Nulls made up Fire Team Autumn, a unit in B company of the 1st Marine Division's 1st Marine regiment.

Fire Team Autumn is usually situated with assaults, leading or reinforcing the frontline assaults. They're also adapt at insertions, dropping in with several other fire teams and carrying out missions away from the main force.

Corporal Isaac Pinkus is a jack of all trades, and master of none. He's a good shot, but he's never been good enough to make marksman. That's always vexed him, but like for most things he accepts it as it is. He's pretty carefree most of the time, and he maintains that pretty much throughout everything he does, the war never seemed to affect him much, his personality hasn't been altered by the conflict.

He prefers the MR-52 Assault rifle, a gun capable of firing 12, 8.25 caliber. Armor piercing rounds per second. The assault rifle is the standard issue weapon for the U.N.E. It's powerful, reliable, and with a 45 round clip, it's a fine choice.

Sergeant Terra Jones is the heavy weapons expert of the group. She carries the explosives, so when the situation calls for it, she can blow open a door, take down an armor, or supply a few extra grenades. In her own words, it's her job to "Bring the fireworks" She keeps a positive attitude during down time, cheerful and energetic, she's usually the life of the party to everyone around her. But when the heat turns up, she gets serious. She fights with the best of em, and has showed herself to be one hell of a marine.

Her prefered weapon is the MRG-58, A heavy assault rifle with a large grenade launcher attachment. It can fire 16 10.45 caliber. Armor piercing rounds per second, the grenades can be fired great distances, and can detonate on impact, or on a time-release. 50 rounds per clip, and with 6 grenades per load, the rifle makes an excellent choice for her role.

Sergeant Scott Nulls is the close combat specialist. Scott has always been cold and serious, always willing to go into combat, fighting with an unheard of ferocity. He's the ideal soldier in a war against an enemy that knows no bounds. Not much is known about Scott besides what's on his service record, he never truly opens up to anyone, preferring to keep his secrets, secrets.

He prefers the S8 Automatic shotgun, a weapon capable of sending a hot slug clear past 400 meters and right into someone. Loaded through a large clip, it makes reloading quick and easy. The large slugs used in the weapon are capible of piercing flesh and metal, and can completly tear someone up at close range.

And First Sergeant Anderson… The squad leader of Fire Team Autumn, and one of the most skilled marines in the U.N.E. He's been in the Marines for years, after carrying out countless operations and achieving more confirmed kills then most platoons, he's become on the best marines in the core, surpassed only by the REAPERS.

His abilities rival that of the REAPERS, and on several recorded occasions, he has displayed skills that even surpass the augmented super soldiers. He's also a close friend of Shadow, because unlike other marines, Anderson fights as an equal in his eyes, taking on operations even REAPERs would be hard-pressed to accomplish. He holds the respect of all the REAPERS. He understands what the soldiers have gone though, and he holds their trust.

Maria Robotnick cleared her throat and addressed the team, "Alright marines, new intel, strait from Captain Adien himself"

The three marines listened intensely, "We will be arriving at Mobius in approximately 50 hours, we will be gearing up at Fifteen-Hundred hours on November 20th" Maria briefed.

"We will be entering the planet's atmosphere via orbital command ships, we will be going in aboard the _Endless, _where we will be transferred to the surface by dropship, as is normal procedure"

"We will most likely be touching down in a hostile area, the presence of the planet's populace is highly likely, but from what we're geetting on radar, it's not guarenteed"

"Now, as you may know, new signals have been detected since the last scan. The lone target that was present before has been wiped out, but reports have shown that a much larger force is systematically coming online" Maria continued.

"The latest scans show the number of androids has increased dramatically. We estimate that a force of about three hundred and forty androids have become fully operational."

Maria could tell her team had questions, but she continued, "Now, I'm aware that three hundred and forty hostiles doesn't truly merit a force of this size, but we have also picked up resident echoes, tell-tale signs of factories"

The three marines cast wary glances at each other, ROB meant business when he started building factories, he wasen't going to give this planet up without a fight.

"Any questions?" She asked, finishing her briefing.

Terra stepped forward, "Ma'm, building factories takes quite some time to build, and sends out powerful signals. Why is it we're just now detecting ROB's presence?" She asked.

"I don't know, I asked that same question myself. They didn't tell me, so either they don't know, or they don't think we need to know." Maria answered. "It could be that ROB has developed some new kind of radar shield, and if that's the case, it's gonna give him a bigger edge in this war then he already has..."

There were no further questions…

Maria spoke once more, "We have 45 hours until suit-up, do what you will. I suggest you all get some rest, this isn't going to be a walk in the park"

Maria cast one last look over her team, they understood the situation, "As you were" She said as she turned to leave.

She marched out of the armory, leaving three troubled marines in her wake…

* * *

Well... what can I say? Modivation is key... 

Go ahead and review.


	4. Your Cover's Blown

Why are people still reading this? I thought this this was abandoned!

But NOOOOO, you just HAVE to keep reading this for whatever reason, because I saw the hits keep going up, and I thought, _FUCK! People still want to read this.._

So yeah, FINALY, here's the next chapter... but the jokes on you... this chapter has been online for months at I just never got around to putting it here!

_Vile, Maverick Hunter X style:_ HAHAHAHAHA!

Even though it's been awhile, I'll respond to the reviews I got way back when.

**Stupidfic:** Yes, it is original, takes quite a bit of thought to be able to blend Sonic and Halo, thank you.

**Turbotails23**: No, ROB is mine, he's an android (As you'll see here), so don't feel left out, you're just as confused as anyone.

**Skittles The Sugar Fairy**: Thank you, I'm glad this thing is liked. No, it's not based off any particular verse, just whatever line matches the chapter.

**Dudermancer**: FUCK YOU MAN! DAMN YOU TO HELL! I HATE THE FUN TIMES WE HAVE! I HATE THAT I CAN'T PULL MYSELF AWAY FROM YOUR INTOXICATING ACTIVITIES OF DOING NOTHING INPARTICULAR FOR HOURS ON END! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAAAAAMMMMMNNNN YOOOOOUUUUU!!!... Call me.

Read the chapter, I hope you like it... (This was made before G.U.N.'s Requiem, so the hospital scene was actually based off this, so you can't blame me if you've seen this before... okay you can, but don't!)

* * *

_  
Uhg… what hit me?_

_Damn… my head hurts…_

_What happened?_

_Let's see… oh… right…_

_Stupid robot… when the hell'd Robotnick get so good?_

_Wait… how did I get here?_

_Better question… where is here?_

"It looks like he'd regaining consciousness"

_Who?_

"He's coming to a lot faster then I anticipated"

_Me?_

"Sonic…?"

_Tails…?_

_Alright, that's it, where am I, and why can't I see?_

…_oh… right_…

* * *

Sonic opened his eyes… 

He had to blink a few times to clear his vision, but upon doing so, he noticed several things. The first of which being that he was in a hospital room, the white walls and floor, coupled with the medical equipment and the overall… medical, look of the room… tipped him off immediately.

The second thing was that he was covered in bandages, his head was encased in tight white gauze, layers upon layers of bandages covered his dome, they had even managed to get it around his quills somehow…

The third thing that he became aware of was the people in the room with him, to be precise, there were two others present. He didn't even have to think about the first one, the small orange fox was instantly recognized as-

"Sonic!" Tails shouted, he dashed over to the bedridden hedgehog and embraced him vigorously.Sonic's eyes shot open, his body screamed in pain, but all he let out was a hiss and a wince. Tails noticed this right away, "Oh! I'm sorry!" He apologized, jumping off the hedgehog in a flash, "I didn't mean to, I was just-"

"It's alright..." Sonic grunted, trying to coax away the pain, "Glad to see you too little guy" He said as he brought up him aching hand and rubbed the fox's head. The boy giggled as the other's rubbing moved towards his ears, he was always ticklish there. Sonic grinned, it was always nice to see the child in Tails, rather then the genies he always strives to be.

"Ahem"

Sonic ceased his motions and looked up, finally noticing the second person present. He was an owl, obviously older then him. Tall and covered in brown feathers, his was a figure that spoke of authority. Sonic noticed several things abut him, namely that he wore glasses, he wore a long white lab coat, and had a tag that read, Remius, M.D., pinned to his chest. The owl cleared his throat once more before speaking.

"Welcome back Sonic, for awhile there, I wasn't sure if you would be waking up" Remius said, his face still showing bits of surprise.

"Hey, what can I say? It takes more then a hyped up bucket of bolts to do me in" Sonic replied, sitting up strait... or as much so as he could. Tails hoped up on the bed, sitting next to Sonic.

"Hmm, well that's good to know" The owl commented as he shifted his gaze to a window. Darkness filled the sky, it was obviously late. But despite the darkness, the land was lit up, rows and rows of lights, massive buildings that tower over everything stretched on for as long as the eye could see.

They were in Genesis, the largest and most prosperous city in the world. Reaching for over 300 kilometers, it's size is matched only by it's capacity. The city holds over One Hundred Million people, roughly 1/10th of the world's population. Most of the world's best and brightest reside there, and the city's technology stands above the rest in this world.

Genesis is truly a place to behold...

The owl sighed as he looked out, there's nothing like living in the largest city in the world to make you feel like an individual.

"You really had us worried there, you were incredibly unstable. I'm surprised you've come out of it like you did" The doctor admitted. His gaze passed down to the streets below, faintly in the night, faded silhouettes stood near the entrance to the hospital. "They've been there all day... it's becoming a hazard..."

Sonic quirked an eyebrow, "All day?" He asked, "Just long have I been here?" He asked doctor.

"You were brought in here yesterday morning" Remius replied, "You've been put for almost two days"

"Two days?" Sonic repeated, "Wow... that's a bummer..." He said as he shifted incomparably.

"Sonic, what exactly happened to you out there?" The doctor asked, "It's not everyday the world's greatest hero is brought into the emergency room"

Sonic shifted incomparably, he'd rather not have to go over that...

"Robotnick built a new kind of robot, one that was alot stronger then the other's he's made" Sonic explained, "Me and Tails went over there when he saw it on his radar thing, he told me that it was tougher then anything Robotnick's ever sent after us"

Sonic paused, but Tails cut in, "Sonic beat him" he said slowly.

"Yeah" Sonic said, "Wasn't easy, but I did it".

There was a still silence as Sonic remembered the fight, "Yeah… I guess he has learned something after all this time…" He replied, pushing his worse memories of the battle aside, "But hey, it's been destroyed, we don't have to worry about it anymore" Sonic said, letting out a sigh of relief.

Tails turned away.

The owl gazed back out the window, taking notice of the group of people outside the hospital.

"People've been trying to get information on you, the reporters have been hounding the place all day, it's annoying the staff" The owl said, shaking his head and turning back to the two once more.

Sonic sat up, ignoring the pain, and asked the doctor, "So… when do you think I'm gonna get out of here?"

Now the owl frowned, "You're pretty messed up, you suffered a concussion, several broken ribs, not to mention the many minor wounds" He said "You'll be in here for awhile"

Tails's eyes widened, and despite himself, he made a small gasp.

Sonic looked over at him, "Something the matter?"

Tails shuffled around, "Well… it's just that…"

He was cut off though, the owl interrupted, "Pardon me, but would you like to make an official statement on what happened? There are reports from the citizens of Green Hill Zone, but people want your side of the story"

Sonic glanced over at him, "Yeah, sure, later" before turning back to Tails, "So what where you saying?"

The owl scuffed before walking to the door, "I'll tell them, maybe that'll get them off our back for awhile" he said as left.

There was another pause, "You've been out of it for over a day… it's the 18th…" Tails said, avoiding looking at the blue one.

"Ouch…" Sonic said, looking out the open window.

Sonic turned to the fox again, "Alright, what's up? You're dodging something" he said, eying him quizzically.

"No I'm not…" he said, looking at the hedgehog… but after a moment, "Okay… so I am…"

Tails gulped, he REALLY didn't want to tell him this… he didn't want to tell it to himself… but it had to be said.

"Sonic… it's about Robotnick…"

Sonic went rigid, "What is it?"

"After I brought you here, I…" He started, stopping nervously…

"What?" the blue one asked.

After a nervous pause, he said it, "I… I got a new reading…"

Sonic went pale, no… it couldn't be… "What kind of reading…?"

There was a silence… "The same one… but more…"

Sonic felt as if his heart could stop… more…?

"…How… how many more…?"

The silence lasted minutes, every second straining him more and more, "How many more?" Sonic asked again.

"…Lots…" Tails replied...

There was no answer, Sonic simply stared off into space…

"Hundreds…" Tails finished, his voice no more than a whisper, but it was heard… and registered…

Like before, there was no answer from Sonic… he just slowly lied down in there bed, staring up at the ceiling…

They stayed there in silence for what seemed like forever, until the injured one slowly spoke, "Where?"

"All around the place… there's no real concentration of them… they're spread out" Tails replied, bringing his wrist up and looking at the black watch-like device, then putting it back down.

"I've… I've also picked up what looks like several large installations…" He said, his eyes drifting off.

Sonic looked over at him, "Where'd they come from?"

Tails shrugged, "Underground I suppose, they just kind of appeared there… I have no idea what they're for though"

Sonic tried to stand up, but was stopped before he could even swing his feet off the bed, he couldn't do it… he was screwed up…

Tails looked over at him… he knew what he had to do…

"Don't worry" The cub said, lightly placing a hand on his brother's chest, pushing him back down into the bed, "I'll handle it…"

Sonic's eyes widened, "No way, you can't take those things on… we barley could handle ONE! You can't stop hundreds…" He said, his voice heightening as he said it.

Tails frowned, he knew he couldn't do it, but he had to do SOMETHING… there was something that he hadn't told Sonic, something bad…

"Sonic… I need to do something… quickly… if I don't… something terrible will happen…" The child said, locking eyes with the blue male.

Sonic quirked an eyebrow, "What? What could be worse then hundreds of those… those THINGS out there?"

The boy went silent again, he should tell him… he'd never been wrong before…

He lifted his hand from the other's chest, and rubbed his arm.

"When… when I brought you in yesterday… I fell asleep… and I had a dream…"

Sonic stayed silent, this had happened before…

"It… wasn't good…" Tails said, sighing and closing his eyes…

* * *

_Fire… fire everywhere… the city was burning…_

_People lay in the streets, still and lifeless…_

_Crimson flowed through the streets… the sky burned with a fiery hate…_

_One after the other, tall figures marched though the city, crushing everything beneath their metal boots._

_Powerful creatures filled the city, screams of the torment ripped through the air, and the sounds of gunshots silenced them, one by one._

_The head of a dead man was crushed underneath a metal foot, covering it in an explosion of gore._

_A menacing crackle emerged from the sounds of death, one with a powerful electronic backdrop to it's dark tone._

_It increased in volume, and slowly, through the haze of smoke and fire, a lone figure stood._

_It's black silhouette showed through the fire, a long dark cape swayed with the tides of the smoke._

_It stood in the flame, the haunting laugh never ceasing as more dark figures emerged from the flame, marching into the city._

_Gunshots rang out, and shadows fell to the ground…_

* * *

"And it ends there…" The child said, finishing his story. 

The injured one lay there in silence… the kid has had these kind of dreams before… one's more like visions then dreams.

"Well… that's not good" Sonic said simply, when Tails had these kinds of dreams, they always came true…

He's always seemed to have them, he had them the whole time they where fighting off Robotnick during his attempts to concur Mobius.

They usually where good, varying between minor things, like fixing the Tornado after it had crashed, to major things like the final victory over Robotnick on Angel Island. He never knew how or why he had that ability… he just did, and he had always enjoyed it… until now…

"Maybe I could be wrong… I mean, I can't ALWAYS be right…" The cub said, hanging his head down low.

Sonic sat up and pulled the upset child into an embrace, holding him as tight as he could.

"Don't worry… it'll be alright…" He said as he rocked the child, who was now beginning to burst into tears, back and forth in his arms.

"It'll all be alright…"

* * *

"Just WHAT the hell happened out there?!" 

Two heavy hands slammed down on a metal desk as the question was bellowed.

A lone figure sat at a steel desk, encased in a steel room, an office if anything.

"It's quite simply, he lost" a deep voice replied, the dark voice was accompanied by an electronic backdrop.

Sitting in a steel chair was a gunmetal figure, encased in metal, he sat there, almost inattentive to the raging man before him.

A large man dressed in a red shirt, with long sleek black pants stood before the robotic figure, hands on the desk and barley contained anger on his face.

The man's left ear was covered in white gauze, bandaged to prevent the bleeding.

"Your android LOST! It was destroyed, just like everything else!" The man raged, "You said that it would destroy that rodent!"

The grey figure just sat and stared at him, before shaking his head slowly, "Ivo, I told you that I EXSPECTED him to be able to destroy Sonic, I didn't give any guarantee" He said in a smooth, slick voice.

"But that machine was the most advanced combat robot I've ever seen, how could it lose?" The man asked.

"I admit, I underestimated the creature, that was my mistake" The metal one said, leaning back in the chair.

"I also didn't expect the presence of an Ancient… that complicates things…"

"The fox? What's so special about him? He's extremely intelligence, but I don't see how that would complicate things even more then they already are" The man said, crossing his arms.

The android sighed, "That fox…" he started, sitting up fully in the chair, "Is quite possibly the biggest threat that I've ever come across…"  
"I have faced many things… and until now, I thought I knew exactly what I had to worry about…" The machine stood up, and walked to the far side of the room.

He sighed, "But… I was told of the twin tails… I should have known… thankfully, he isn't fully devolved… perhaps if I go strait for him, I can nip this problem in the bud…"

The room was littered with assorted things, from spare parts for machines, to weaponry and files. The gunmetal machine picked up a small device, a glowing tube with indications written across it.

"The wheels have begun to turn, things beyond you are beginning to unfold…" He said, looking the device over.

"The plan must be set into motion… I'm afraid to say that I'm working with a time limit here… I don't have much time to get what I need done…" The machine's hand pressed against the top of the tube, flipping it open, revealing a small port He lifted his other hand up, and from a fingertip emerged a long jagged plug, which he inserted into the tube. It flashed colors, red, green, yellow, orange, purple, and blue… before finally settling on red.

The android removed his finger from the slot, the plug receding back into his hand. He turned back to the desk, sitting in the chair and pressing something under it. Part of the desk slid open, and a computer came out of it. His hands darted across the keyboard, and in seconds, a small plug emerged from the computer's side. He brought the tube up to it, and pushed it in with a _click_.

Words upon words scrolled across the screen, until a box saying '_Confirmed'_ appeared, and upon doing so, the entire room shook. The android grinned, leaning back in his chair and looking up at the ceiling…

"ROB… what did you just do?" Ivo asked.

The grey android's grinned turned wicked, light suddenly seemed to reflect off his metal surface, and he stood He looked at the human before him, they stood roughly the same height, six foot two, but that was where the similarities ended.

The machine's body was encased in layers upon layers of Titanium-A, the strongest known metal in the universe. What looks like additional parts of armor covered him, his chest, arms, thighs, legs and feel where all armored even more then the rest of him His glowing red eyes cast a look of sin upon the doctor…

"I'm killing this world…"

* * *

"Nya-nya!" a child yelled, running deeper into the forest. "You'll never catch me!" The small rabbit announced, dashing along. He was followed by another small rabbit, the two ran through the forest, one chasing the other. The leading rabbit closed his eyes and laughed, NO WAY was he going to catch him! 

The next thing he knew though, he was flat on the ground with a large bump on his head. "Owowowowow" He cried, rubbing his head before looking up and gawking.

The other rabbit burst through the leaves, "HA! I…I…I…" He trailed off, staring at what stood before them. A large rusty orange machine towered above them, red eyes glaring at the pair.

"…H-Hello…?" the downed rabbit said, his voice breaking.

_BANG, BANG _

* * *

**Master Chief Petty Officer Shadow, REAPER-117, REAPER Personal Logs.**

**November 19th, 2554.**

Two days… two days until we have to face ROB once again… two days until my team and I stare death strait in the face… two days until we return home…

Two days…

We where given every bit of information there was about Mobius… everything from the people, to the vegetation. Maria was right… this is an ideal tactical location… the planet itself could easily be terraformed into a fortress…

Maria… she seems more on edge then she usually is, even before a fight… but I suppose I understand her worry, hundreds of androids have been activated, couple that with the presence of factories, along with the many bases and installations that have appeared… it doesn't look good.

But regardless, we can not let ROB have this planet, we will fight him and his armies tooth and nail. I've gone over Jaggi's plans, we have a lot of information on this place, so they where able to form a formidable plan of attack. The other REAPERS won't reach planet side with me, they'll drop in from other locations, I'll be going with the main Marine landing force.

Anderson's squad is going in from here as well, for that I am grateful… if I can't go in with my team, I'd rather go in with them… I know what they can do...

END

* * *

... There... I did it... I FUCKING DID IT, I UPDATED THE DAMN THING, HAPPY NOW!?!? 

Sigh Alright... and I know what you're thinking, and no, it will not take 5 months for another chapter, I've decided to work on this again, I think I might have screwed myself over with G.U.N.'s Requiem, I find that it might have been better as a stand alone kinda thing... but ah well, I'll just throw that on hold as well.

I think I already have a (Mostly)completed chapter 5 somewhere around here, but I dunno what I did with it/if I'll even use it, but either way, an update shouldn't be TO far off...

You've waited months, and now it's here, so please, do yourself (And Me) and favor and review... please... do it for the children... (Well... not those rabbits, those little guys were gonna die anyway, but do it for all the other children that could perish if you don't review!)

Later!


	5. Don't Fight Me Now

**Skittles the Suger Fairy: **Yes I know it was long, but it's here. About Tails, yes, Tails will have a very large and very important role in the story. You are correct, poor Sonic... I'm gonna go ahead and say it REALLY doesn't get much better for him, but there'll be a few... perks, he's gonna get. As for Shadow, that's what I can't wait for as well, I've been friekin DREAMING of when the Marines hit the dirt and fight the androids, it's the ONE scene I've always had in my head, from the start. Thank you, I enjoy your reviews!

**Stupicfic: **Yes... the bunnies are dead... I killed the little bunny children. But no worries! I'm sure there's like, 2 or 3 dozen more to take their place...

**chaosdemon:** Oh, you like the gore, huh? Well... I gots your gore. Trust me, this thing will get bloody. And yes, I liked having the androids shoot the bunnies... my favorite part of the chapter!

Okay... I can explain why this took so long...

1. I completely ignored this thing for a month, then wrote this in 3 days, then ignored it again for another 2 weeks without posting...

2. I've been reading the Ender Saga by Orson Scott Card... damn... he... is... good... (I'm on Children of The Mind)

3. ...Umm... School?

4. I'm a lazy bastard.

5. My borderline obsessivecompulsive need for everything to be perfect, I can never accept my own work, so no matter what I do, I never feel like it's good enough.

5. This chapter was never supposed to exist! It was never in the original script, and the only thing even close to this happening was just a single line of dialog ... I'll... explain later, but for now, just read,

By the way, I changed the human organization back to the U.N.E., it just fits better. So it's the United Nations of Earth... not... whatever the hell I had it as before... I can't even remember what I changed it to...

Anyway! On with the show.

* * *

"So… where we goin?" 

A dark green truck drove down the dirt rode, it's extended cargo bed was framed with steel bars.

"To play nanny, we're checkin up on this village, remember? We went over this, you were right there!"

A white star was painted on the truck, a sign of a military transport. Nine Mobians sat on the back of the truck, dressed in uniforms and holding weapons.

"Yeah man, bet you were to busy starring at the lieutenant's ass to pay attention to the briefing"

They were wearing olive drab uniforms, suits covered with pouches and bags containing ammunition and gear. Green steel helmets covered their heads, secured by a leather chin strap.

"Shut up man. But come on, can you blame me? She's hot! I don't know how a pretty kitty like that got to be in charge. I bet she had to show the brass a _thing or two_ to get the position."

They carried guns made from wood and steel, most of them being rifles. A few of them carried sub-machine guns, and a few others also carried carbines.

"Tell me about it. What I wouldn't give to get a piece of that. I'd get her down and-"

The nine were an assortment of Mobians, dogs, cats, and rats mostly. A brown hedgehog was also part of the group. His quills were shortened, short enough to accommodate the helmet. His fur was a light shade of brown, one that matched his amber eyes.. He carried a large backpack radio on his back, and he held a rifle as he starred out at the rolling fields they passed.

"Quiet down Corporal, I'd rather not know your fantasies about your superiors. I'd hate to know what you think about me"

The hedgehog ignored the laughter, he watched as the trees and the hills passed. He shifted the radio around and gripped his rifle. He didn't want to be here, he _really_ didn't.

"Calhoun, you got something wrong with you?"

He turned to the dog who was speaking to him. The Sergeant had turned the entire squad's attention to him, "No sir" he replied.

"Well then laugh! Laughter's good for ya!"

"Yes sir…" He replied, his tone meager. The truck continued on until they reached the village. The Sergeant ordered everybody out and they approached. But instead of lively streets full of people to greet them, they were met with emptiness. The town seemed eerily empty, even though village was small, and truly couldn't have very many people, it still seemed unnaturally quiet. There should be children playing, people walking about, cars driving around. They should at least be able to hear activity somewhere else in the town, but there was nothing… just emptiness.

"Umm… they know we're coming, right?"

The hedgehog stayed at the back, behind the others. They had intended to walk to their destination, but the Sergeant ordered them back on the truck, and they drove through the village, clenching their weapons as they looked around. It didn't seem to be abandoned, lights were still on in the houses, cars were still parked, and newspapers were sitting on the pouches.

"Isn't there normally some kinda chaos when towns are like this? Fires and wrecked cars and newspapers blowing in the wind?"

They went down a street lined with homes, intending to head to the town center. Everything was still, wind wasn't even blowing, the entire scene was simply surreal.

"Maybe they're all eating dinner…"

They drove by blocks and down streets, they continued for minutes without seeing anyone, not a soul to greet them.

"Seriously, this is pissing me off, stop the car!"

A rat jumped from the truck and approached a house with lights in the windows and a car in the driveway. He knocked on the door, and received no answer. He pounded on the door, and still got nothing. "Hey! Anyone home?"

He waited, still no answer. He considered knocking the door down, but he grudgingly returned to the truck and they continued on their way.

"This just isn't normal. Isn't this place filled? How can everybody be gone?"

They reached the city hall, a large building in the center of a park. They unloaded and walked into the large building. The halls were made of marble and stone pillars and columns were everywhere. Multiple stories, ceiling paintings, and decorations everywhere, the building seemed strangely grand for a simple village. Like before, nobody was there, and no signs of any conflict were evident.

Finally, someone asked what was on everybody's minds, "What the fuck is going on here!?"

The hedgehog looked around the room, his gaze passing across the painted ceiling, the plants, and the stairs. Everything seemed normal, if it wasn't for the complete lack of people, things would be perfect.

"Calhoun, get on that radio and tell command what the hell's going on." The Sergeant ordered.

The hedgehog nodded and took the radio off his back and picked up the transmitter. He dialed the frequency for their command post, and gave his report. The squad spread out as he spoke. "No signs of life, village appears abandoned. No signs of struggle, it's like everybody just picked up and left"

The Sergeant walked over to him, "Hand it here" He said, reaching out his dark paw. Calhoun hesitated for a moment, until he handed the transmitter over and let the Sergeant talk. The dog retold their story so far, recapping their progress and their orders as Calhoun waited.

He looked around for the other members of the squad. He could see the rat lounging on a cushioned chair, the cat corporal flipping through a magazine, and the others spread out around the lobby. He looked out the open door, and gazed at the empty street. He felt uneasy, and couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen.

"What?!" The Sergeant shouted, taking everybody by surprise. He darted his head around the lobby, "You've got to be shitting me!" He grabbed his sub-machine gun and screamed into the transmitter, "Over and out!"

He shoved the transmitter back into Calhoun's hand, "We've got trouble!"

Calhoun had no idea what was about to happen, and he had no way to suspect what happened next. A _CRACK_ filled the lobby, and off in a corner, a dog was knocked to the ground. They saw the puff of blood shoot from his head, and the _CLUMP_ of his body hitting the floor.

Calhoun was stunned, he had never seen anyone killed before, but before he had the chance to contemplate what he just saw, the Sergeant screamed, "Move!"

The hedgehog picked himself up and followed the others as they ran out the door, rounds impacting the ground behind them. They intended to run to the truck, but when they got outside, they froze in their tracks. The streets no longer empty, a dozen figures emerged from buildings and from behind cars. The truck drivers had been killed; their bodies had been thrown out of the vehicle and into the street.

Calhoun could see their attackers rusted orange bodies against the setting sun, and the sleek black guns they held. They walked into the open street and opened fire at the soldiers, and the Sergeant cried for them to get to cover; they jumped behind the large pillars at the building's entrance, and returned fire.

Gunfire filled the air, rounds whizzed by the soldier's heads as they pressed against their stone cover. Puffs of dust and smoke flew everywhere as they pillars were struck by bullets, sending bits of the stone everywhere. The squad opened up with everything they had, pouring on the fire against their attackers. The squad shouted and roared as they fired.

"Eat it!"

"What the fuck are they!?"

"Reload!"

"Shit! Man down!"

"Aaarrgh!"

"You want some!? Come get it!"

Calhoun gritted his teeth as a bullet struck the column beside him; he aimed down the iron sights of his rifle and spotted an enemy. He squeezed the trigger and winced at the muzzle flare, he fired over and over again until his rifle ran dry. The clip ejected with a loud _PING_, and he ducked down and reloaded. He peeked out to check on the target, only to find him still standing.

Dust kicked up all around them as bullets hit everywhere around them, pinning them down. Two more soldiers were lost, another pair of dogs killed by lethal shots to the head and heart. The Sergeant reloaded his sub-machine gun and gave them the command to get back inside, as they could mount a defense in there. The soldiers steeled themselves and jumped to their feet. They dashed inside the building only to be met with a flurry of bullets. Two enemies stood on the stairwell, pouring automatic gunfire on them. They dashed to a room off to the side, but the rat was caught in the hail of gunfire and was mowed down, splattering blood all over the tan walls.

They reached the room to find it to be a large waiting area, tables and chairs filled the room. The Sergeant ordered them to take cover and stay down. They kicked over tables and dived behind chairs and couches and aimed at the door. The pair that had fired on them entered the room, spraying it with bullets. The rounds went straight through the thick wooden tables and the heavy cushions, filling their cover with holes and hitting the cat in the heart.

The Sergeant pulled the pin from a grenade and tossed it at the attackers; detonating at their feet and sending shrapnel everywhere and blowing out the windows. One was brought to his knee and the other was knocked back against the wall, yet they did not bleed or die. The squad fired on them, and Calhoun saw they their bullets only seemed to leave small dents in their enemy, and the rounds ricocheted away from them. They were fighting machines!

He could now see the orange metal that encased its body, the glow from their red eyes, and the sleek black metal their weapons were made from. He cursed and primed a grenade himself, hurling it at them with a yell of, "Frag out!"

It detonated once more and knocked them off their feet, but he saw they were still getting up, and he knew they needed a way out. The Sergeant knew this as well, and he ordered his squad through the emergency exit in the back of the room. They took their opening and shoved the door open, running through it as the Sergeant peppered the downed machines with his sub-machine gun.

They in a long concrete hallway, and as they ran down the hall, Calhoun couldn't help but notice how strange this building seemed, but he didn't have the time to dwell on it. They reached another door at the end of the hallway and kicked it open, pouring through it.

They were outside and greeted with a moment's peace before coming under fire again. Two more machines stood on the roof and fired down at their uncovered position. The Mobians dashed for cover, pressing against the far side of the building. The Sergeant had to think fast, and he ordered his squad to perform a risky maneuver, to cross the street and hold up somewhere else.

He gave the order, and after a moment's hesitation, the squad sprinted across the street, bullets coming down on them like rain. The second cat in the squad was hit on the way, and was filled with holes before anyone could help him. They ran down an alleyway and picked a random house to hide out in, going in the back door and closing it behind them.

Finally, after everything that just happened, they took a breath and could rest for a moment. They counted who was left… they had lost 6 soldiers in the firefight, and all that remained was the Sergeant, a cat, and the brown hedgehog. The Sergeant cursed and ordered Calhoun to radio in for support, and to warn them about what's going on.

Calhoun nodded and relayed the message, telling how they had just been attacked and detailed the attackers. Command said that they'd send backup, but it would take awhile … the survivors didn't like this…

"How long?!" The Sergeant barked, "Do they not realize what we're fighting? How are we supposed to last that long!? Those fuckers! Do they even care about us!?"

Calhoun listened to the Sergeant rant, the dog was enraged, but he could tell that the Sergeant was afraid; terrified… he was as well. Tears were forming around the cat's eyes, and he knew he was about to break down. Calhoun, however, just sat there, expressionless… he knew he could die here, he knew was most likely going to die here, and he was afraid… but he didn't show it. His cousin had always told him not to give in to fear, that he could always overcome anything that faced him and whenever he was afraid, to look his fear right in the eye and overcome it…

His cousin sure as hell had room to talk…

They stayed in the house for awhile, each one of them trying to get ready to go back out there, or for when the machines found them. They had realized they couldn't fight back the same way they were used too; their guns didn't seem to have much affect, if any, on them.

Calhoun couldn't stand the waiting, his instincts were on edge, he wanted to run, to escape, to simply run until he got away. The instinct to run is embedded in the hedgehog genome, it's what they do best, and what they're best known for.

_CRASH_

Everyone jumped to their feet as the window shattered, and something came through it. A glowing blue tube flew through the house and landed in the room. The Sergeant screamed for them to run, and they scrambled out of the room as the tube's light became blinding. The entire house shook as an explosion racked the building, completely destroying the room they used to be in. The squad rushed out of the house, but the explosion grew, and before they all made it out, flames erupted and turned the entire house into a massive fireball.

The squad was blown away from the blast, and the survivors quickly gathered that the cat had not made it out. He had been caught in the explosion and burned to death in an instant. They had no time to mourn, they picked themselves up and ran down the street, their destination being the main road to the village.

Calhoun pulled ahead, he felt the wind in his face, the earth passing underneath his feet, and the buildings he passed by. Gripping his rifle, his radio on his back, his body weighted down by ammo… but he felt none of it. He felt exhilarated, he felt weightless, and for a brief, fleeting moment, he felt that nothing could stop him.

He saw the road coming into view, he could see the long street that lead in and out of the city, and the way seemed clear. But… that was before he saw the blockade…

The machines had moved cars to block the road, it was far too large to be just for them, it had to be for something larger, like a vehicle. Wait… did they know about the reinforcements? Calhoun hid behind a building and waited for the Sergeant, who caught up several seconds later, commenting about him being to fast for his own good.

They saw the barricade and tried to come up with a plan. The Sergeant growled at this new situation, and he decided to take refuge in the house they were hiding behind, so they could keep an eye on the road. They entered quietly, and took up positions at the windows, keeping watch on them while keeping out of sight.

They stayed there for several more minuets, watching as they pushed cars and set up defenses. They were sure that this wasn't the only way they were barricading; they seemed to be preparing for an attack, so they seemed likely to hold this place, instead of just up and leaving.

But what were the reinforcements going to do? Maybe they would bring better weapons, or maybe tanks to deal with them, but the two had no way of knowing. So they waited, not daring to use the radio again out of the risk that they could hear them.

After what seemed to be an eternity, they saw trucks in the distance. The machines scrambled and got into firing positions. The trucks came closer, and the pair could see the soldiers that sat in the trucks... they didn't see any armor.

Calhoun gripped his rifle, ready to open fire if they shot at the trucks. The machines made no effort to hide themselves as they did with them, they stood out in the street and behind cars. A lone enemy climbed a building and stood on the roof, aiming its weapon. The gun shifted and extended, extending into a long rifle. The machine gripped it and aim down the sight, lining up its shot...

_BANG_

The machine's aim was thrown off from the bullets hitting its body; it turned and fired into the window where they were hiding. This set off a chain reaction, and suddenly half a dozen of the things were gunning for them, and they could barley fight back. Calhoun immediately regretted his decision, and the two soldiers quickly ran from the building, off into a back alley away from the machines.

They ducked and wheeved, dodging attacks and escaping from their enemy. They could hear the sounds of combat, and knew the two forces had engaged. They managed to loop around, and saw the battlefield that the street had become.

Cars were lit up in flames, bodies littered the ground, blood stained the street, bullets whizzed through the air, and the cries of battle were all around. The reinforcements had attacked, and the machines were tearing them apart. The once empty street was filled with chaos, and the two soldiers had no idea how they would escape it.

They sprinted across the battle zone, narrowly dodging several machines, until they reached an overturned truck where four soldiers were crouched behind. The pair ducked down and took cover, asking what's going on.

"Hell if I know! These things are insane! We need to either pull out, or call in the big guns." A dog soldier said as he ducked under the car. They had lined their trucks up to provide cover, though several of them had exploded, the soldiers took the risk and pressed against them as bullets rained down on them.

The new soldiers were armed different weapons, black assault rifles made from steel and plastic, and they put more of a dent in the enemy then their weapons did. The Sergeant picked up one of these weapons and took shots at the machines that were standing in the street absorbing the gunfire. The rounds still bounced off, and it still stood and fired as if nothing had hit it, that's all these new weapons did, put dents in them…

Just as everything seemed hopeless, they heard a voice shout out over the chaos, "Armor's advancing!"

A line of tanks came rolling over the grassy hills, eight machines of destruction, barrels and cannons aimed at the war-torn street. The soldiers scrambled and got out of the line of fire, and when it was clear, the massive weapons opened fire.

Machine guns flared, hailing massive bullets on the machines. Shells erupted from their cannons, obliterating the road and the buildings around them. The tanks destroyed everything in their sight.

The machines finally seemed to meet their match, they turned and ran as the bullets pierced their metal bodies and the shells blew them apart. The tanks rolled forward, pushing the debris out of their way and crushing it under their treads.

The tanks advanced into the city, and the soldiers advanced with them, intent on clearing the city out. But several stayed back, including the Sergeant and Calhoun, who both plopped down against a building and panted as they caught their breath.

Shouts of victory and the cries of the wounded carried on the wind, and they brought neither joy nor sadness, the soldiers simply wanted to leave. The Sergeant looked over at the tired hedgehog, who looked ready to pass out.

"Nice job Calhoun…"

"Thanks sir…"

It wasn't until later they found out the number of causalities on that mission. Fifty four soldiers had been killed and six tanks destroyed in the process of clearing the village, however, they had only destroyed fourteen of the machines, and they were all kills from the tanks.

It was then that the MDN knew they had a serious threat on their hands, Robotnick had finally made something truly threatening. They knew there would be more, and they knew they would have a war on their hands…

* * *

**Staff Sergeant Maria Robotnick, UNEMC Personal Log:**

**Date: November 19th, 2554**

Sometimes I really hate my job.

I just had to tell my squad that we'll be going into a fortified planet with god-knows how many androids with underground installations, and to top it all off, they've developed a new kind of shield so we can't tell where they are…

Fantastic…

Shadow's been acting odd lately; he's been at the shooting range a lot, which is something he always does when he's upset. I can imagine he's a little tense about the mission, most people are. He's been on dozens of operations and seen more combat then any marine, but I understand that the worry never goes away.

I think he's more upset over going to Mobius, his home planet. I mean, after spending his whole life in the U.N.E. and never even seeing his home… that's a big deal. But he's strong, stronger then any of us, he'll be fine when the time comes.

But at the moment, there are more pressing matters to attend to…

I've gone over the android's movements, and they're organizing. They've staged attacks and defenses against their military, the Mobian Defense Network, and from the reports, the MDN is severely outmatched. Their technology is just plain confusing, there are aspects in which they're technologically well off, their transportation and communications and such. But there other aspects that they're severely suffering in, namely weaponry.

Based on which I can tell, their weapons are shockingly Similar to our 20th century firearms, so much that I would dare to say they're the same thing. Their weapons are almost exactly the same as ours were in the 1970's, namely the Vietnam War. This is disturbing in several ways, one of which being that they've seemed to develop weapons exactly as we did, but it's disturbing for another reason.

They're fighting armor plated, self-thinking, and incredibly hostile, sentient machines with Vietnam Era weapons! How they've even been able to destroy as many as they have is nothing less than miraculous. Their tanks seem to be their only saving grace, there's quite an imbalance between their firearms and their explosives, which means the tank shells and grenades and such are far more effective then anything else they have. But without that imbalance they might have already been wiped out.

When we reach the planet, we'll have to immediately equip the MDN with our own weapons. There's no way they can fight a war without them.

Though it's odd… ROB usually activates his forces and immediately attacks major targets within a day or two, but he's been active for almost 4 days, and he's still yet to make his move. His android's are acting out of their own agendas, killing people and wiping out small towns, but they've yet to attack anything close to a city. They're preforming terror acts, but nothing catastrophic.

ROB's planning something… I'm sure Jaggi has already counted for this. Maybe ROB's changed his strategy? Everything else seems different this time around…

But that's enough for me, I'm gonna take the training room for a spin.

Have to stay on the top of my game...

**END LOG**

* * *

Well... alright then, here's the story. This entire chapter was basically just supposed to be a little side part to the new version of chapter 5 (Which is now chapter 6... I think...), but it grew on me. I ended writing this entire thing in 3 days, on and off. I then ignored it for several weeks until I got my ass in gear and just submitted it. 

The whole chapter is really just a side story to show you how outmatched the Mobians are, and how screwed they're gonna be when ROB attacks them head on. This'll come up later in the story, so remember, the Mobians are fucked!

You might notice that my writing style changes as I go on, I started trying to keep it simple so I can and move things along, but it quickly changed back to my style of hyper detail. I didn't want that to happen, but I suppose that's just how I write, I can't escape the details...

But about the story, this time, I'm not going to say when I'll be done with the next part, I won't say, "It won't be long!" Because it will! I'm not going to give any timeframe from now on, I'm going the way of Halo 3, _"It's done when it's done"_

But in other news, I GOT PROMOTED IN JROTC! I am now a Sergeant! Sergeant Davidson!

So drop down and give me a review! That's an order soldier!


End file.
